Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
The spectrum allocated to such wireless communication networks is typically apportioned between downlink transmissions from the base station to user equipment and uplink transmissions from the user equipment to the base station. However, in next generation (5G) networks, flexibility in bandwidth allocation may be needed to meet the stringent data speed and latency requirements.